Rap X Roll
by AlphaZero21
Summary: Its 20XX and after the latest defeat of Dr. Willy by the hands of Mega Man along with his new friend Rap, Rap has now been adopted by Dr. Light. But with the growing relationship between Rap and Roll, Rap has to worry about his own fate. A problem that has scared him for a while. TURN AROUND NOW! DON'T READ THIS CRINGE FEST!
1. Chapter 1

Rap X Roll

Prologue

My name is Rap. I'm not really sure how to explain what I am. I'll tell you what happened since about 7 weeks ago.

Well I've been an orphan since I was 8 years old and I was depressed for a long time. That was until 7 weeks ago when I found a chance to learn about robots. Something I've been wanting to study for the longest time. My mom always to me I could get a degree early if I did stuff like this. I could officially become the apprentice of Dr. "Thomas" Light. He made to robots: Rock and Roll.

Rock (or he makes me call him mega man because he saved the world almost a trillion times.) is my best friend. It took me about two weeks to realize that his sister Roll likes me. I don't know why. Well I knew that was awful because I WAS a human and she is a robot. You heard me say WAS didn't you well this is where things get interesting. 5 weeks ago I was killed. I don't know how or why I was killed. I think I was shot. You're going to ask me how I'm here. Well, I was turned into a robot by DR. Light. I'm the first human to be turned into a robot.

Long story short, Roll now has the right to have a crush on me since I'm now a robot. After getting turned into a robot I went after DR. Willy with the help of Rock *Ahem* I mean Mega Man.

After we defeated the evil Dr. I left for a while. I just returned and was adopted by Dr. Light. So far nothings gone wrong. I hope it stays that way.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

Chapter 2

I snap out of my flashback with my thoughts still swirling around. I just needed to forget about what was going on. I remember I was still lying down on Dr. Lights living room couch. I'm the only robot that needs sleep. There was no real point in that but I guess I would have to sleep. I remember what happened weeks ago. When I had fought Dr. Willy. I had to fight the guy and who had tried to take over the world, the guy who caused so much pain to many people. I expected to fight a villain who would take all advantages he had to try to take down his enemies. Well, It took me about 10 minutes to beat him. Well with the help of Mega Man. I had no real ideas of why this could be a real Villain. I thought he might have been someone else just wanting to mess around. Well the fight ended quickly and I walked off. Why? I was not happy with anything. Since I was not able to be controlled by coding because of my half Human half Robot thing( actually I'm fully robot based on my human design.) the government keeps a full eye on me to make sure I don't break the laws of robotics. Since I'm a robot I have to follow those rules. That's why I didn't kill willy, because I knew that I had to follow.

"Hey Rap. Are you ok?" Says Roll.

"Oh sorry, I must be a lot more tired than I thought." I say just to make sure I don't look stupid.

" Its 10 AM" She says.

I start to stare in a nervous form.

" Is there something wrong?" She asks with a nice smile.

" Oh nothing. Nothing at all." I wink.

I start blush( Since I'm more like a human I can do that) and I wish I could hide my embarrassment but I just wanted to be polite.

" Alright then" She says and she walks away.

I got that one feeling in my stomach now. I have a aching/embarrassed type of feeling. I think I might have feelings for her. Oh man…


	3. Chapter 3: Its not over!

(Rolls POV)

Wow did I just see him blushing? I think he might like me. I can't believe that he might like me. Hmm… I think I should sort of stalk him to make sure. That's weird but I'll do that to make sure. I hear my brothers voice.

"Roll!" Shouts Mega Man.

" Oh, coming!" I say as I make my way up these stairs. "Dr. Willys at it again." Mega Man says to me. " What not again!" Rap( Who was watching outside the room) yelled.

I wonder why Rap was outside the room.

All of a sudden Willy had hacked are TV and was using Hype(Skype) to speak to us.

"Hello Mega Man. I see you have your friend with you." Said Dr. Willy with a huge evil grin. (More like a troll face.) "why are you here!" Yelled Rap. "I'm here to tell your friend Mega Man or "Rock" about you and his fate." Willy continued. " You see, Everyone of my robots have been defeated. Mostly because of you using its weakness Mega Man. So I took the liberty of putting your weakness as 4 of 10 of my new robot masters 2nd weapon with its 1st being randomized."

"But what about Rap. He can still beat you." Mega Man says. " Well, I found a mistake in his coding. That coding problem will take effect when he comes to close to my other 4 robots. To give you an example…" Dr. Willy says with a bigger grin as he presses a button on a remote.

I see Rap start to grab his head, then he screams like he's in pain.

" Rap!" I shout trying to see what's wrong.

Then, he collapses onto the floor.

" I realized I wasn't taking any advantages I could at least have so I studied for weeks until I could finally get my chance at my plan. Goodbye." The screen turns black as Dr. Willys leaves.

" RAP!" I shout as I try to shake him back awake.


	4. Chapter 4: A gift

( Raps Pov)

I woke up, laying on the floor. I was surprised my hard drive wasn't fried. When I woke up I saw Mega Man, Dr. Light and Roll, standing up to make sure I was ok. Roll had a sad face like if she was going to cry. Of course robots can't cry. I can. I held my head in confusion hoping that I wasn't corrupted after that. "That basta…" I don't finish because Roll gives me a hug. I don't like being hugged but I for some reason didn't care.

"You were gone for two hours." Roll said in happiness. "Rap! I got the most generic plan ever to defeat Dr. Willy." Said Mega Man with a grin. "Why generic?" I ask. "Because it's simple, we split up to deal with the 8 robot masters.

"But I can barely do this without your help." I say.

"Well my weakness is really impossible to not get hit and is almost a one hit kill for me." Replies Mega Man. "Alright fine" I say as I run to the back as fast as I can to grab my energy tank. Rock had already left. "Hey Rap, I got a gift for you." Dr. Light called from his lab.

I ran over to his lab and he showed me a new weapon.

"This is the mega saber. It is a sword like weapon so you can hack and slash your way through the robot masters and Willy.

I pick it up and wave it around in amazement.

"GO RAP! Go and face the 4 other robot masters." Dr. Light says so I can go and fight.

"Wait!" Yell's Roll. I turn around to see what she wants.

"I just want to give you a gift for your journey." Roll says quietly.

I didn't know where this was going for a while.

Then she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was frozen for a split second, than I blushed, than smiled and then walked away. It was a smile. That's all. I know she likes me but… she knows I like her too. I just got to keep myself together during this battle royal. Against the 4 robot masters.


	5. Chapter 5: Its time

I wondered what type of robot masters I'd be facing. Gear Man, Wing Man, Gunner Man, Dragon Man. These RM were Such Bastards to take down. They all had a secondary weapon. I don't recall its name but it had something to do with a RM from I recall 7 weeks back. When the robo-rebellion was nearing its end. A robot by the name of Dynamo Man hurt Rock super badly. I can remember it like it was just a hour ago, Or maybe a week or so. Rock came back broken and his head had a sort of hole in it. Dr. Light had to fix him. He got Dynamo Mans weapon but I discovered it was his weakness. Boy oh Boy did I have a great time(Sarcasm) getting my *** kicked by all these robot masters. I wonder what Dr. Light and Roll are doing back at the place. Roll? Why do I still have to wonder why she kissed me on the cheek? I still am questioning it but it doesn't bother me. I'm in some sort of factory because there's lava everywhere. Why the hell is their lava around me, do they want me to drown. Well I'll question that later. I find the entrance to Dragon Man. I air dash in.(got that ability a few weeks back) I tell him-

One… by one, the robot masters drop, your n… Aww never mind. I pull out my mega saber and slash him with it and then grab gear slicer and cut him 4 times and he explodes. Well so much for a hard struggle. All of a sudden the worlds starts flashing and green numbers all are floating in my head. I drop to the ground and scream my lungs out. My head hurts really badly then my mind shuts off. I feel very… very weak. I wake up at Dr. Lights place with Rock staring at me to see what I was doing. W… why does that keep happening?

"I think it might be aftershocks." He says to me.

"That poor thing" Roll says entering the room.

I pull the cover over my head because I get embarrassed.

"Rap! Come on we got to go to the Willy fortress. You mean he built another one of those things.

Note: I had some problems trying to upload this chapter. This is my 1st story so of course its gonna suck.


	6. Chapter 6: Let the Battles Begin

Well, by now I was pretty sure that I could walk in the entrance again like we did last time. Well technically I used bull man's Ram attack (Yes that's what it's called) to break through the wall. This time Willy's putting up a fight. You see, I never thought I'd see the day were a yellow devil would damage me so bad I'd have to go to the back home to get a quick repair. Soon after the bullcraps done, we me and Rock get inside. We walk into a room with 8 portals. Mega Man explained to me that these portals would take us to the robot masters. I went back after the 4 gosh damn robot master again. I beat the mess out of them this time not wanting my time to be wasted trying to fight Dr. Willy. I guess I was being an A**hole just trying to get this out of the way. Soon me and Rock reunite and continue to go through the other stages. We soon find Bass. Yes Bass is his actual name. Well Rap is just my nickname so I can't complain.

"So you think you're going to bust your way through every robot master then get to my creator Dr. Willy. I think not." He said.

"Well Bass I think you're missing the point. Were here to do just what you don't want us to do so nothing's going to stop us." I yelled. "Well have at you then!" He yells just as he starts shooting his, well whatever buster at us. I get shot at and I hit the door. When I get up I grab my mega saber. Mega Man tries to get at him but he was a tad too fast for him. Since I was able to use both a double jump and an air dash, we were evenly matched. I tried slashing him with the saber but he was super-fast. I mean just a second ago I thought I could take and here I am not able to take him down. I had to think of something. I took out my gears from gear man and threw them at him. It affected him really badly. I threw them as hard as I could then he finally fainted. Again I started to see numbers in my head and then everything stared flashing black and white over and over again. I tried screaming for Rocks help but my head was hurting a too much to even tell Mega Man what was going on.

( Mega Mans POV)

R…Rap! No! Why does this keep happening!

"Because I am now controlling it with a push of a button. Let's see if you can beat me now." He takes all my weapons.

Y…Y…You A**hole! I'm going to have to end you again.

TO BE CUNTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7: Its finally over

(Mega Man's POV)

I thought Willy was insane but, I can't believe that he would go so far as to try destroying his mind. "This is my greatest creation ever! The Willy capsule 13.0!(I don't think it was called that in Mega Man 1&amp;2)(I'm also counting MM&amp;B and the prequel.)I know you were going to send Rap after my other 4 creations so I just used this remote to damage his CPU which damages his AI." laughed. "Y…You will pay for what you have done to my best friend you've gone too far!" I yell at the evil doctor. I grab Raps Mega saber and slash at his inner core which he wasn't blocking. "Hey! I wasn't ready yet!" he screams back at me. "Well I said you were going to pay didn't I." I say to him. Willy looks like he's about to explode, he shoots a laser at me. I use hook mans grappling hook to jump on top of Willy. I use Raps mega saber to cut inside of his robot skull head. "Fool! Do you think that will do anything to this metallic structure." Says Dr. Willy. "You just wait and see." I say. Soon enough the skull slices in half. "Dag nabit, I put up this plan so easily and it has already failed." Willy yells. Just then I see Rap just standing on the other side of the room with a familiar looking remote. "Yeah, Willy? I think your plan sank faster than you thought." Rap says with a devilish smile and throws the remote down on the ground a demolishes it. " Alright, no more fooling around!" He says. Rap switches weapons. " Flame… BURST!" He screams loudly as the ground begins to shake. Rap explodes and it destroys Willy's skull robot for good.

Willy ends up begging for mercy once again.

"Willy. This… is getting old." I say.

"I would kill you but I'm just going to arrest you instead. Something my friend over here should have done months ago." Rap says facing me.

After I put Willy in jail things seem back to normal.

(Raps Pov)

Roll has been spying on me lately for some reason. I might be starting to like her but this is the strangest feeling I have ever felt. I guess we were a little meant to be. I

I hope not…


	8. Chapter 8: Here we go again w Roll&Blues

(Raps POV)

Of course, things have sped up a bit.

I continue to be Dr. Light's lab assistant while living at their house. I spend half of my time with Mega Man and Roll though. Still it confuses me. Me and Roll like each other, I've kept it secret that I like her for almost 5 weeks. I imprisoned Dr. Willy 5 weeks ago, and I destroyed the remote that hurts my mind. But I still feel little shockwaves every now and then. Is Dr. Willy… playing with me? Well, that's an odd way to put…

Wait whoa! The lights are going on and off. Nah, this is someone else doing this…

"MWA HAHAHHA" laughed a familiar laugh.

That generic laugh. Dr. Willy?

"What do you want Wawhee" Said Mega Man

"What?" I say. "Nickname." Mega Man says back.

"Well then, I escaped prison with the help of bass."

"We beat you twice. Do you actually think you can beat us again?" I yell.

"Well now I got a team of 4 Mega Man hunters that will rip all of you apart.

"Well maybe I could help out on a situation like this." Says a red robot standing in the door way.

"Hey proto man, you're going to help us." Mega Man says to him.

"Me two!" I just discovered Roll behind proto man.

"Wait, Roll are you sure about fighting?" Dr. Light asks Roll.

Roll takes out her own Mega buster.

I'm surprised that Roll is going to go fight.

"Do you think Roll should fight Mega Man"

"Uhhhh… Rap what about you?" Rock asks.

I barely reply. I just give a half smile. We forgot Willy was still broadcasting.

"Oh isn't this cute. Even Raps little girlfriend is joining in." First off I blushed a little, second : "She's not my girlfriend" I replied(She also replyed I'm not her boyfriend), and third that's uncalled for.

Dr. Willys broadcast ends and I grab my Mega saber. Dr. Light gives me a upgrade: the Omega saber. It's stronger and it flashes purple.

We then leave to the military base. That's where soldier man is…

Uh oh…


End file.
